It Happens To Be That Way (Sekuel)
by Yoni.parkbyun
Summary: [SEQUEL UP] Cerita cinta tak hanya bisa dilihat dari satu sisi saja, akan tetapi kau juga harus melihat dari sisi lainnya. Karena dari situ kau akan tahu siapa tokoh utama dalam cerita tersebut - Chanbaek Fanfiction (oneshoot)
1. oneshoot

**'It Happens To Be That Way'**

Chanbaek Fanfiction

Genre : hurt/comfort, sad, drama, romance

Rated : T

Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Agency, author hanya meminjam nama saja

Warning : GS ! DLDR

* * *

"maaf membuat oppa menunggu terlalu lama. Ada sedikit masalah dijalan tadi" seorang gadis dengan nafas yang terengah-engah menghampiri seorang pria yang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku srbuah rumah makan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Atensi sang pria yang tadinya sibuk pada ponsel yang digenggamnya kini teralihkan pada gadis yang berada dihadapannya kini

"gwenchana" satu senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Setelah mendapatkan ucapan jika sang pria tak keberatan, sang gadis pun tersenyum lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depan sang pria.

Kedua pasangan kekasih itu lalu memesan sebuah makanan yang akan mereka santap pada makan siang bersama kali ini. Hingga pesanan mereka datang , keduanya larut dalam sebuah pembicaraan yang didominasi oleh satu-satunya wanita yang ada disana. Sedangkan sang pria hanya membalasnya sesekali lalu terkekeh setelahnya.

"oppa tahu? Jongdae sunbae-nim itu adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan yang aku kenal" gadis itu bercerita jika ia sedang kesal dengan seorang senior yang menjadi teman satu timnya dalam bekerja. Saking kesalnya, gadis itu juga melampiaskan kekesalannya pada daging steak yang tak bersalah di atas piringnya.

"wae? Apa yang membuatmu kesal padanya? " sang pria menimpali ucapan gadis itu dengan santai sembari memasukkan potongan daging steak kedalam mulutnya.

"bagaimana tidak, aku, Luhan, Jongin dan dia beradalam satu tim saat meliput berita yang sedang hangat-hangatnya untuk diliput, tapi dia malah asyik menelepon kekasihnya dan melupakan kami yang tengah berjuang mendapatkan berita itu. Dan alhasil, kami dimarahi oleh senior Kim karena terlalu lama memberikan rekaman liputan berita itu padanya" gadis itu mulai mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mengingat kejadian itu.

""oh benarkah? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus ia bicarakan dengan kekasihnya" gemas dengan tingkah sang gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya itu, pria itu kemudian mengusak poni milik sang gadis dengan gemas.

"... Sudah lanjutkan makanmu, waktu istirahat kita akan segera berakhir"

"eung~~"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menjalin hubungan mereka selama beberapa bulan. Tak ada yang special dari hubungan keduanya. Sama halnya dengan pasangan kekasih lainnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjalankan kehidupannya.

Chanyeol bekerja sebagai seorang manager disalah satu perusahaan ternama dikorea. Ia merupakan anak tunggal dari seorang Direktur bank ternama, Park Jung Soo. Ia juga mempunyai ibu seorang designer bernama Kwon Yuri. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang terlahir dengan keluarga yang dikatakan sebagai kalangan kelas atas, sang kekasih Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang terlahir dari keluarga yang cukup untuk bersanding dengannya.

Baekhyun adalah anak kedua dari pasangan suami istri Byun Yunho dan Tiffany Hwang. Keluarga Byun memang termasuk keluarga yang berkucupan, namun kekayaan keluarga Byun masih berada ditingkatan bawah jika disandingkan dengan keluarga Park.

Namun walau begitu, keluarga Park tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ibu Chanyeol bahkan sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Menurutnya, Baekhyun merupakan salah satu wanita yang sangat cocok menjadi menantu idamannya.

Baekhyun berprofesi sebagai seorang reporter disalah satu stasiun televisi ternama di Korea. Ia dikenal dengan sosok yang aktif dan ceria. Pribadinya yang sangat menggemaskan membuat semua orang begitu menyukainya untuk menjadikannya seorang teman dalam satu tim.

Mungkin kepribadian Baekhyun yang seperti itulah yang membuat Chanyeol menjadikannya seorang kekasih.

Akan tetapi kepribadian Baekhyun sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang begitu dingin. Maka jangan heran jika keduanya berkencan, Baekhyunlah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mendominasi percakapan mereka.

Terkadang Baekhyun kesal saat Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin, namun itu semua tidak menjadi hal yang harus dipermasalahkan. Karena Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol adalah sosok yang seperti itu.

.

* * *

 _^^CB^^_

* * *

.

"sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menjemputmu saat pulang nanti. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan hingga larut malam. Mianhae" Chanyeol berucap pada Baekhyun yang kini sedang melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makan siang bersama, Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun kembali ke gedung tempat dimana Baekhyun bekerja.

"gwenchanayo oppa, aku mengerti" sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit kecewa pada lelaki itu karena Chanyeol tak bisa menjemputnya nanti. Tapi ia paham tentang pekerjaan Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini memang begitu sibuk jadi ia memakluminya.

"gomawo"

"mmm,,, jangan sampai oppa melupakan makan malam oppa nanti. Aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun mengecup kilat sudut bibir Chanyeol. setelahnya ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Sampai ia melihat mobil sang kekasih menjauh barulah Baekhyun pergi dan masuk ke dalam gedung tempat dia bekerja.

.

.

Baekhyun Kembali pada pekerjaannya yang membuatnya sibuk. Sebenarnya ia memikirkan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Mungkin jika orang lain pikir hubungannya dengan Chanyeol baik-baik saja itu semua salah.

Didalam hubungan percintaan mereka hanya Baekhyun lah yang menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang mencintai, sedangkan ia tahu jika sang kekasih tidak begitu mencintainya. Terkadang ia ingin sekali menangis sekencang-kencangnya merasakan betapa sakitnya ia.

Mungkin Chanyeol tak sadar jika Baekhyun sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun juga sadar jika ia tak bisa marah pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga tak ingin melepaskan Chanyeol walau ia mengetahui Chanyeol tak mencintainya.

Bagi Baekhyun, sikap Chanyeol yang baik padanya sudah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Baekhyun tak sadar jika cairan bening dipelupuk matanya telah merembes dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Dengan segera ia pun mengambil tissue dan menghapus semua air mata itu.

.

* * *

.

"Chanyeol, kami sudah mempertimbangkan lagi dengan keluarga Baekhyun. Dan kami semua setuju jika pernikahan kau dan Baekhyun akan segera dilangsungkan."

"uhukkk,, uhukkk"

Chanyeol tersedak dengan makanannya saat ayahnya mengatakan jika ia dan Baekhyun akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Dengan segera ia mengambil segelas air yang diberikan oleh sang ibu lalu menegaknya habis.

"kenapa harus terburu appa? hubunganku dengan Baekhyun pun masih terhitung beberapa bulan saja" Chanyeol melayangkan pertanyaan jika ia keberatan degan keputusan sang ayah.

Tentu saja ia menentang ucapan sang ayah yang terkesan terburu-buru memutuskan sesuatu.

"apalagi yang Kau tunggu Chan? kalian sudah pantas jika menjadi pasangan suami istri ! Lagi pula apalagi yang kau ragukan dari Baekhyun? ia adalah sosok wanita yang sempurna. Gadis itu adalah orang yang baik, lucu, mandiri dan pintar. Bukankah itu semua sudah cukup untukmu? apalagi yang kau pikirkan Chan?" sang ibu menimpali dan bertanya lagi pada Chanyeol.

"kalian tidak akan mengerti tentang perasaanku"

"perasaan apalagi yang harus kami mengerti? kau yang memilihnya menjadi seorang kekasih, dan kami telah menyetujuinya. Apalagi yang harus kami mengerti? sudahlah pokoknya kami telah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk pernikahan kalian nanti. Tak ada penolakan ! dan kau harus siap."

Tuan Park meninggalkan meja makan menyisakan Chanyeol yang termenung memikirkan semua ucapan sang ayah. Sedangkan nyonya Park, sebelum ia pergi meyusul sang suami, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus pundak sang anak memberikan ketenangan padanya.

.

.

.

Semenjak ucapan sang ayah beberapa hari yang lalu, Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang semakin dingin. Ia terus saja memikirkan semua ucapan sang ayah yang akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dirinya dengan cepat. Sejujurnya Chanyeol masih ragu dengan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Mungkin ia nyaman berdampingan dengan sang kekasih, hanya saja perasaan cintanya masih ia simpan untuk seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih berada dihatinya. Do Kyungsoo, wanita yang menjadi mantan kekasihnya empat bulan yang lalu, sebelum Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya empat bulan yang lalu ke luar negeri karena mendapatkan tugas dari atasannya sebagai reporter disana.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol rela menunggunya sampai wanita itu datang kembali padanya. Hanya saja wanita itu yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan alasan Kyungsoo tak ingin membuat Chanyeol menunggunya terlalu lama. Apalagi Kyungsoo tahu jika ibu Chanyeol mendesak Chanyeol untuk segera menikah.

"aku hanya tak ingin kekasihku ini menungguku yang entah kapan akan kembali lagi dan membuat kau tidak menuruti keinginan orang tuamu. Aku akan merasa bahagia jika kau menuruti keinginan orang yang telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi membuatmu lahir kedunia" itulah kata-kata terakhir Kyungsoo sebelum memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan lagi demi mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol membuka kembali satu persatu kenangan indah yang ia lakukan bersama wanita yang masih ia cintai hingga saat ini. Didalam ponsel miliknya bahkan masih terdapat foto-foto mesra dirinya bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Dan tak pernah terfikirkan untuknya akan menghapus semua kenangan itu.

Tanpa sadar ia telah mengacuhkan gadis mungil dihadapannya yang kini menatapnya dengan perasaan sedih.

"apa begitu berharganya ponselmu itu dari pada aku?"

ucapan Baekhyun itu menyadarkan Chanyeol dari kegiatannya yang tengah melihat gambar dirinya bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pun mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada Baekhyun dan mematikan ponselnya.

Baekhyun berpura-pura cemberut dan merasa kesal pada Chanyeol karena telah mengabaikannya.

"oh ayolah, jangan cemberut seperti itu Baek" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah sang kekasih yang tengah merajuk itu.

"oh baiklah-baiklah, maafkan aku karena telah mengabaikan makhluk Tuhan yang begitu menggemaskan ini. sudah ya jangan cemberut lagi" tangan Chanyeol terulur mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut dan membuat sang pemilik nya tersenyum.

"jangan lakukan hal itu lagi padaku. karena aku tak suka jika oppa mengacuhkan ku seperti itu!"

"baiklah oppa berjanji tak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi . habiskan es krim mu lagi sebelum mencair"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghabiskan kembali es krimya. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari , ia menangis dalam hati. Karena ia tahu Chanyeol pasti membuka kembali gambaran dirinya bersama sang mantan kekasih. Karena ia sempat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum saat memainkan ponselnya.

Dan Baekhyun tahu apa yang terdapat didalam ponsel milik sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke taman bermain. Tanpa menggunakan kendaraan pribadinya, ia membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam bus yanh akan mengantar mereka ke tempat tujuan. Didalam bus Baekhyun terus menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat. Senyuman kebahagian pun terus terpantri dibibir cherrynya.

Hingga mereka sampai ditaman bermain, Baekhyun tak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Chanyeol tak keberatan dengan itu, ia juga ikut mengeratkan genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

Disana mereka menaiki semua wahana permainan yang Baekhyun pilihkan. Gadis itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajah sang kekasih begitu ketakutan saat menaiki wahana yang tergolong ekstrim.

Chanyeol membelikan Baekhyun sebuah permen kapas atas permintaan gadis itu. Dan Baekhyun akan melahap habis permen kapas itu dengan tingkah yang menggemaskan. Bagaimana tidak, sisa-sia permen kapas itu menempel di sudut bibir sang kekasih tanpa pemiliknya tahu. Dengan gemas, Chanyeol mengulurkan ibu jarinya dan menyapu bersih sisa permen kapas yang menempel di sudut bibir Baekhyun lalu menjilatnya.

Perlakuan Chanyeol yang tergolong romantis itu membuat semburat berwarna merah muda menghinggapi pipi putih Baekhyun. Perasaan cintanya pada sang pria semakin meletup-letup didadanya seperti popcorn yang tengah matang.

"oppa, saranghaeyo" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berucap dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol hingga memperlihatkan eyes smilenya yang diturunkan oleh sang ibu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan terdiam tanpa membalas ungkapan perasaan cinta Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu dan langit biru telah berubah menjadi warna hitam. Kedua pasangan adam dan hawa itu pun kembali pulang. Sama seperti saat mereka pergi, Chanyeol memesan dua buah tiket bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali ke rumah.

Didalam bus Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya diatas pundak milik Chanyeol. Kedua hazel indahnya mulai menutup perlahan merasakan kenyamanan.

"oppa , terima kasih untuk hari ini. aku merasa senang karena oppa telah mengajakku bermain seharian. kapan-kapan kita lakukan lagi" ucap sang gadis yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"ya sama-sama. mungkin lain kali kau bisa mengusulkan tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu kita berdua?" Chanyeol membenarkan letak kepala Baekhyun agar Baekhyun bersandar dipundaknya dengan nyaman

"bagaimana jika ke pantai? atau camping diatas gunung? sepertinya itu menyenangkan"

"baiklah akan aku pertimbangkan kembali. tidurlah, oppa akan membangunkanmu nanti"

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terucap diantara mereka. Hanya suara deruan nafas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lah yang saling bersahutan. Baekhyun yang masih betah menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang betah menatap jalanan kota di balik jendela.

Hiruk pikuk kota pada malam hari begitu ramai, banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Tak hanya itu, para pejalan kaki pun nampak terlihat jelas disekitar.

Chanyeol masih sangat betah menatap jalanan sekitar. Hingga saat bus berhenti di pertigaan lampu merah, onxy kelam miliknya teralih dan menatap pada satu sosok yang begitu ia kenali. Berulang kali ia mengusap kedua matanya, alih-alih jika saja indra penglihatannya salah.

Nyatanya hingga lampu lalu lintas berganti warna, objek yang ia lihat tetap sama. Dengan gelisah ia mulai menatap objek yang ia lihat beberapa detik yang lalu dengan sosok mungil yang masih berada di pundaknya.

"Kyungsoo, kau kembali" lirih Chanyeol yang ternyata didengar oleh sosok mungil itu.

Dengan perasaan takut , jantung Baekhyun mulai berdegub. Perlahan ia membuka matanya saat ia mendengar Chanyeol menyetop bus yang mereka tumpangi dengan suara yang begitu keras dan memekikan telinganya.

"ada apa oppa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah ia mengubah posisi duduknya dengan normal.

"maafkan aku" Tanpa menunggu ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan segera keluar dari dalam bus dan berlari ketempat dimana ia melihat sosok wanita bernama Kyungsoo.

Perlakuan Chanyeol itu tak luput dari pandangan gadis mungil yang kini mulai mengeluarkan liquid bening di kedua manik mata indahnya. Bagaimana wajah Chanyeol dan sikapnya yang begitu tergesah-gesah dan berlari keluar , semuanya itu terekam jelas di penglihatan Baekhyun.

Dan jika ucapan lirih Chanyeol serta penglihatan Chanyeol benar jika Kyungsoo telah kembali, lalu bagaimana nasib dirinya? Apakah Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya dan kembali pada Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

Sesampainya Baekhyun dirumah, ia langsung saja melesat masuk kedalam kamarnya. Untung saja kedua orang tuanya telah tidur dan Baekbeom oppanya sedang tidak ada dirumah, jadi mereka tak akan melontarkan pertanyaan kenapa wajah Baekhyun basah oleh air mata.

Tak ada yang bisa gadis itu lakukan selain menangis dan meratapi nasib cintanya yang begitu menyakitkan. Ia tahu ini semua adalah resiko yang harus ia terima karena mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintainya. Walau Baekhyun tahu ia hanya dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan oleh lelaki yang sangat ia cintai, Baekhyun tak pernah keberatan asalkan lelaki itu menjadi miliknya kelak. Namun entah mengapa perasaan takut kehilangan Chanyeol menghinggapi hati Baekhyun.

Tak cukupkah Chanyeol membuat dirinya terus berharap akan perasaannya? . Tak cukupkah Chanyeol membuatnya menjadi pelampiasan kepergian Kyungsoo?. Atau tak cukupkah Chanyeol menganggap dirinya adalah Kyungsoo setiap kali mereka bersama?.

Seandainya Chanyeol tahu, hati Baekhyun begitu hancur merasakan kesakitan itu. Berulang kali Baekhyun mengucapkan kata cinta namun tak sedikitpun Chanyeol membalas ucapan itu.

Karena terlalu lelah menangisi nasib cintanya yang begitu menyedihkan, Baekhyun terlelap dalam kepedihannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di dalam bus, selama itu pula Baekhyun enggan membalas pesan dan panggilan dari Chanyeol. Bukannya Baekhyun menyerah dengan perasaaannya, hanya saja ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya dari semua rasa sakit itu. Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia menghindari lelaki itu, karena jika ia terus menerus menghindari lelaki itu justru semua itu akan membuat hubungan mereka segera berakhir.

Namun Baekhyun hanyalah manusia biasa, ia juga dapat merasakan sakit.

Baekhyun juga merasa sedikit bahagia ketika Chanyeol begitu gigih meminta maaf padanya. Bahkan kini Chanyeol rela berlutut dihadapannya dengan membawakan setangkai mawar putih untuknya demi mendapatkan permintaan maaf darinya. Walau ia tahu yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya tak begitu tulus dalam hatinya. Setidaknya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

.

.

* * *

 _~~IHTBTW~~_

* * *

.

.

Satu minggu setelah permintaan maaf Chanyeol diterima, hubungan keduanya kembali seperti biasanya seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya. Chanyeol juga mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun untuk berlibur kepantai sekaligus camping disana. Hanya saja ia mengganti gunung dengan pantai untuk tempat mereka berkemah.

Chanyeol memilih sebuah pantai yang berada di busan untuk tempat berkemah mereka. Ia bahkan meyewa satu hari, satu malam pantai itu demi menuruti permintaan sang kekasih.

Sebuah tenda yang cukup besar untuk tempat mereka beristirahat nantinya sudah berdiri tegak di pinggiran pantai. Setelah bermain seharian di air, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat sebuah api unggun beukuran sedang untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Chanyeol juga memasakkan daging panggang untuk santap malam keduanya. Deburan ombak dan angin pantai yang berhembus menambah kesan romantic diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus mengeratkan mantel tebalnya. Angin pantai di malam hari pada saat ini begitu dingin hingga menusuk kulitnya. Bibirnya begetar merasakan dingin yang ia rasakan.

"ugh aku tidak tahu jika malam hari udara disini begitu dingin seperti ini" Baekhyun mengusak-usakan telapak tangannya dan menghadapkan telapak tangannya itu di depan api ungun yang mereka buat demi menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"ya begitulah" ucap Chanyeol seraya membalik daging panggangnya dan melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun yang masih menghadapkan telapak tangannya didepan api unggun.

Hingga suara gemelatuk gigi Baekhyun terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol, dengan sigap Chanyeol mematikan bara api panggangannya dan memilih mendekati Baekhyun yang kedinginan. Ia pun membuka mantel tebalnya dan menyampirkannya keatas tubuh Baekhyun lalu memeluknya. Getaran tubuh sang gadis yang menggigil terasa jelas ditubuhnya saat ia memeluk erat tubuh itu.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang begitu pucat dengan bibir yang mulai membiru.

"kau begitu dingin Baekhyun, ayo kita masuk ke dalam tenda, disana aku sudah menyiapkan penghangat" Chanyeol akan membawa tubuh sang gadis kedalam tenda, namun sang gadis menolaknya alih-alih tak ingin merusak liburan mereka.

"...jangan seperti ini Baekhyun, tubuhmu begitu dingin dan kau menggigil. ayo kita masuk. kau akan membeku jika terus berada disini" ucap Chanyeol begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini

"a-aku tidak m-mau op-oppa"

"ayolah Baekhyun, aku tak mau melihat kau kedinginan . kau bisa sakit nantinya"

"ka-kalau begitu peluk aku kebih erat agar a-aku tidak kedinginan" Baekhyun justru tersenyum diantara dingin yang melanda tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menyerah, ia lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun semakin erat membuat Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya.

"kau tahu oppa, aku begitu bahagia bisa berkemah bersamamu seperti ini. Aku juga senang saat kau memelukku seperti ini. tubuhmu begitu hangat oppa. Aku menyukainya" Baekhyun ikut menenggelamkan wajahnya didada sang kekasih dan menghirup sebanyak-banyak aroma tubun sang lelaki yang membuatnya selalu jatuh hati.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam sembari memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Walau tubuhnya hanya berbalut sebuah hoodie tipis , namun ia tak merasa kedinginan saat ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Entah mengapa perasaan hangat kini menjalar disekujur tubuhnya

Sudah beberapa menit lamanya , lelaki itu memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun. Dan gadis itu pun tak merasakan lagi dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk kulitnya. Keduanya hanya terdiam berbagi kehangatan.

Akan tetapi , entah apa yang merasuki tubuh Chanyeol, lelaki itu kemudian menatap wajah Baekhyun yang merasa nyaman didalam pelukannya dengan cukup lama.

Terbawa suasana, lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang gadis. Sedetik kemudian ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tipis milik sang gadis.

Baekhyun terkejut karena ketika ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia justru merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Gadis itu tersenyum tentu saja karena ini merupakan ciuman pertamanya dengan Chanyeol setelah selama beberapa bulan dia menjalin hubungan dengan sang kekasih.

Dan ketika Chanyeol mulai melumat bibirnya lembut, Baekhyun menutup kembali kedua matanya menikmati ciuman pertamanya yang begitu manis dengan sang kekasih.

Keduanya saling meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyakanya setelah salah satu diantara mereka memutuskan pagutan yang baru saja terjadi. Kedua pipi Baekhyun merona dengan hebatnya, mengingat kembali betapa lembutnya Chanyeol mencium dirinya.

"Byun Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku" lamaran yang begitu mendadak itu , membuat Baekhyun terkejut dibuatnya.

Baekhyun merasa jika ini hanyalah mimpi, dan jikalau ini memang hanyalah sebuah mimpi semata saja maka jangan bangunkan Baekhyun dari mimpi yang begitu indah ini.

.

.

* * *

 _e)(o_

* * *

.

.

Pesta pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol digelar secara sederhana namun terkesan elegan. Nuansa putih yang menjadi konsep pernikahan keduanya, membuat pesta pernikahan itu begitu mempesona. Bunga mawar putih yang dipilih langsung oleh sang mempelai wanita pun mempercantik area pesta yang mengusung konsep pesta kebun tersebut.

Banyak tamu undangan dari beberapa kolega bisnis yang datang. Tak hanya itu teman-teman reporter sang mempelai wanita pun turut hadir disana.

Chanyeol sang mempelai pria terlihat begitu gagah dan tampan. Berbalut tuxedo berwarna hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu yang melingkar di kerahnya, pria itu berdiri sembari tersenyum dan menyambut para tamu undangan yang datang

Sembari menunggu sang mempelai wanita datang, pria itu berdiri dengan hati yang berdegub tak karuan.

Dunia seakan berhenti dalam sekejab ketika onxy kelam miliknya terpaku pada sosok wanita yang berdiri tepat didepan matanya sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Senyuman yang telah lama tak ia lihat dan senyuman yang selalu membuat jantungnya berkerja dengan tidak normal.

"hai Chan, selamat atas pernikahanmu. Long time no see right?"

Suara itu, suara yang selalu ia rindukan setiap harinya menyapa lembut di telinga perinya. Mau tak mau ia balas tersenyum dan menyapanya.

"yes, long time no see Kyung…. Terima kasih"

Tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan saat ini selain tersenyum pahit. Seharusnya wanita yang berada dihadapannya saat ini adalah mempelai wanitanya.

Akan tetapi takdir berkata lain...

.

.

.

Justru tangan mungil lainnya yang melingkar di lengannya.

Byun Baekhyun pemilik tangan mungil tersebut yang kini tersenyum cantik padanya. Mata bulan sabit miliknya pun bahkan melengkung dengan cantiknya membuat Chanyeol sedikit terpana pada paras indah itu.

Keduanya kini telah berdiri didepan altar.

Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan lagi perasaan bahagianya. Inilah yang Baekhyun tunggu sejak dulu. Berdiri didepan altar bersama lelaki yang begitu ia cintai.

Seorang pastor yang akan memberkati pernikahan merekapun memulai acara pemberkatan pernikahan tersebut.

Seruan doa dan bait-bait lagu menjadi pengantar pada perayaan pemberkatan pernikahan keduanya.

Kini tiba pada saatnya kedua mempelai mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

"Park Chanyeol, bersediakah kau menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai istrimu dalam suka dan duka dan dalam untung dan malang hingga maut memisahkan kalian? " ucap sang pastor pada mempelai pria.

Chanyeol bimbang, ia hanya terdiam membuat semua orang yang berada disana berbisik-bisik dan bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan sang mempelai pria?

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia mulai merasa takut. Genggaman bunga ditangannya mulai mengerat. Ia bahkan menggigir bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Saudara Park Chanyeol, bagaimana? " sang Pastor mulai menanyakan kembali pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyentuh ujung tuxedo yang Chanyeol kenakan, berharap sang pria sadar dari lamunannya.

Chanyeol kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia pun melirik sang pastor dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Namun atensinya kini beralih pada salah satu wanita yang duduk menatapnya diantara para tamu undangan yang datang menyaksikan pemberkatan pernikahannya.

Cukup lama Chanyeol melirik wanita tersebut. Dan semua itu tak luput dari penglihatan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengalihkan kembali atensinya pada sang pastor dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang terkejut. Tak ayalnya dengan Baekhyun yang ikut terkejut hingga bunga yang berada di tangannya semakin ia genggam begitu erat.

"maaf, saya tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini karena saya tidak mencintai Baekhyun. Saya hanya mencintai satu wanita dan itu adalah Do Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun lalu berdiri dihadapan wanita bernama Kyungsoo yang duduk diantara para tamu undangan lainnya.

Pria itu bahkan menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu berdiri sejajar dengannya. Dikecupnya jemari wanita itu dihadapan semua orang.

"... Do Kyungsoo, menikahlah denganku. Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di bibir hati milik wanita tersebut.

Disaat itu pula setetes liquid bening menetes bersamaan dengan bunga yang Baekhyun genggam. Sungguh pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini begitu menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun.

Rasa sakit yang pernah Ia rasakan tak pernah menjadi sesakit ini. Ia mungkin sudah kebal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya sakit hati. Namun untuk saat ini adalah pengecualian.

Sebuah dinding kokoh yang Baekhyun pertahankan, runtuh begitu saja. Ia sadar jika seharusnya ini memang akan terjadi.

Jadi seperti inikah takdir percintaannya? Dan apakah ini adalah balasan atas semua yang telah ia lakukan?

Jika ia maka biarkan Baekhyun membawa kepingan hatinya yang hancur itu pergi untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

.

 **a/n.**

annyeong ^^

saya kembali dengan fanfiction oneshoot kali ini \yeay/

ini untuk cemilan sebelum saya memulai menulis ff chaptered :D

oh ya saya juga ingin mengatakan jika ff ini terinspirasi dari MV Fly To The Sky

so, selamat membaca...

RnR?

pai~pai~~

 _ps. sekuel for next chap ^^_


	2. Sekuel (If I Have To Hate You)

'It Happens To Be That Way' (SEQUEL)

 **"IF I Have To Hate You"**

Chanbaek Fanfiction

Genre : hurt/comfort, sad, drama, romance

Rated : T

Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Agency, author hanya meminjam nama saja

Warning : GS ! DLDR

* * *

Baekhyun pernah bermimpi jika suatu saat nanti ia akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang ia cintai. Ia juga membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan keluarganya nanti yang pasti akan terasa menyenangkan.

Dan pria yang ia bayangkan akan menjadi suaminya kelak adalah pria yang dua hari yang lalu memeluk dan mengecup wanita lain di hari pernikahan mereka. Disaat itulah semua harapan Baekhyun berakhir.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Baekhyun saat ini selain sedih dan juga malu yang mendara. Dan disinilah Baekhyun berada, Sungai satu-satunya tempat yang begitu cocok untuknya merenungkan semua yang telah terjadi.

Air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang menjadi satu-satunya objek yang sampai saat ini masih Baekhyun perhatikan dengan seksama.

Lama kelamaan pandangan Baekhyun mulai buram ketika setetes liquid bening mengembun di pelupuk matanya. Langkah kakinya membawa tubuhnya semakin mendekat dengan pinggiran sungai yang menjadi satu- satunya pembatas antara daratan dan air.

Akal sehatnya telah hilang dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya jauh semakin dalam pada air sungai yang mengalir.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat sesaat ia merasa banyaknya air mulai masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Sekelibat ia merasa deja vu dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini.

.

.

* * *

 _~~Sequel~~_

* * *

.

.

"yak apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Sebuah tangan menarik tubuh seorang gadis berbalut seragam sekolah dan membawanya keatas. Mencoba menyelamatkan tubuh sang gadis yang tenggelam didalam air. Kedua mata sang gadis yang terpejam pun perlahan - lahan mulai terbuka. Dan kini gadis itu dapat melihat sekilas sosok lelaki yang mencoba menyelamatkannya.

Tubuh basahnya telah berada diatas tanah yang kering. Manik matanya mulai menangkap sedikit pemilik wajah yang berhasil menyelamatkannya.

"mianhaeyo"

Sang gadis dapat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh permukaan bibirnya demi membuat air yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya keluar.

"uhukk-uhukk" Berhasil, air yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya pun mulai keluar dari dalam mulut sang gadis.

"gwenchanayo?" tanya pria yang menyelamatkannya itu pada sang gadis yang berhasil ia selamatkan.

"ne, aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih banyak sunbaenim" gadis itu tersenyum lemah berusaha mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya

"ne"

Pria itu kemudian berjongkok dihadapan sang gadis membuat gadis itu kebingungan.

"wae? ayo naik" pria itu menunjuk punggungnya menunggu gadis itu naik ke atas punggungnya.

"ta..tapi"jawab gadis itu dengan ragu

"ayo cepat naik, aku yakin keadaanmu masih belum baik-baik saja"

Gadis itu pun bangun dan perlahan naik keatas punggung pria yang menolongnya.

Setelah merasa sang gadis telah naik kepunggungnya, sang pria pun berdiri dan membawa gadis yang berada diatas punggungnya pulang kerumah gadis itu.

"apa yang kau pikirkan hingga membuatmu terjun bebas kedalam sungai itu?" tanya sang pria pada gadis yang berada digendongannya sambil membenarkan letak tubuh sang gadis.

"a-ak-aku..."

"sudah tak usah dijawab jika kau tak ingin menjawabnya. hanya saja jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi ! itu sama saja kau melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. untung saja aku melihatnya dan segera menyelamatkanmu. Kalau tidak, entah bagaimana nasibmu nanti" ujar sang pria membuat sang gadis tersenyum dibalik punggungnya.

"mianhaeyo membuat Chanyeol sunbae menjadi basah kuyup seperti ini"

"eoh bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu kebingungan.

"tentu saja aku tahu, sunbae adalah orang yang begitu terkenal. Lagi pula kita berada di organisasi yang sama jika sunbae ingin tahu" ucap sang gadis membuat Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"oh begitukah? siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun"

"nah Baekhyun-ssi , kita sudah sampai dirumahmu. lain kali jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi" Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah milik sang gadis.

Chanyeol pun memberikan tas milik gadis itu kepada pemiliknya. Sebelum Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun menawarkan pria itu untuk masuk terlebih dahulu dan mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan baju milik sang kakak. Namun Chanyeol menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan Baekhyun. Alhasil Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol pulang dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria itu.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden menyelamatkan dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya jika ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada malaikat penolongnya. Sebenarnya gadis itu memang sudah menyukai Chanyeol saat ia mulai memasuki salah satu organisasi yang sama dengan pria itu. Hanya saja rasa suka Baekhyun pada Chanyeol belum begitu besar seperti saat ini.

Setiap harinya gadis itu terus memperhatikan Chanyeol. Ia akan semakin menggila ketika ia diberi senyuman tipis oleh sang objek yang diperhatikan.

Namun ia sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol tak pernah lagi menyapanya.

.

.

Dua tahun sudah Baekhyun menjadi pengagum rahasia Park Chanyeol. Dan sebentar lagi pria itu akan lulus. Chanyeol mulai disibukan oleh kegiatannya sebagai pelajar akhir tahun. Baekhyun mulai kesulitan melihat pria itu.

Setelah ujian kelulusan berakhir, Baekhyun berniat memberikan surat cintanya pada Chanyeol dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia ingin pria itu tahu jika ada seseorang yang begitu mencintainya.

Jadi sebelum semuanya terlambat, Baekhyun ingin mengungkapkan semuanya.

.

.

Surat cinta telah Baekhyun genggam dengan erat. Gadis itu telah menunggu Chanyeol di depan gerbang sekolah, berharap pria itu akan lewat dihadapannya.

Tapi sampai siswa dan siswi yang melewatinya tinggal bebera orang saja, Baekhyun tak melihat sedikitpun batang hidung milik lelaki itu. Kecewa tentu saja, namun apa daya yang bisa ia lakukan. Mungkin Tuhan belum mengizinkan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

Acara pelepasan siswa kelas akhir pun diadakan. Baekhyun berharap hari ini menjadi hari terakhir yang bisa membuatnya mengungkapkan perasaan pada Chanyeol setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ia telah gagal.

Akan tetapi Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus menelan pil kekecewaan. Pria itu tidak hadir diacara kelulusan karena telah pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studynya.

Disaat itulah harapan Baekhyun pupus begitu saja dan ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan cintanya pada malaikat penolongnya.

.

.

.

Delapan tahun telah berlalu, kini Baekhyun telah menjadi salah satu reporter di sebuah salah satu stasiun televisi ternama di korea. Pekerjaan yang memang Baekhyun sukai.

Namun walau Baekhyun telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa, penampilannya tidak pernah berubah. Kacamata persegi yang selalu ia pakai saat sekolah masih bertengger cantik di hidung mancungnya. Penampilannya pun masih terlihat begitu sederhana.

"Telah terjadi kebakaran hebat disalah satu gedung perbelanjaan yang terletak didaerah gangnam. Kebakaran tersebut diakibatkan oleh arus pendek listrik salah satu toko. Saat ini terlihat beberapa mobil pemadam kebakaran diarea kebakaran tersebut yang mencoba memadamkan api yang berkobar. Dilaporkan tidak ada korban didalam peristiwa tersebut. CBX news, Byun Baekhyun melaporkan"

"oke kerja bagus nona Byun" Jongin sang kameramen mengacungkan ibu jarinya setelah merekam pembawaan berita Baekhyun yang begitu bagus

"gamsahabnida subaenim" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan pada Jongin yang menjadi seniornya.

"aish sudah beberapa kali aku katakan padamu, jangan terlalu formal padaku. Panggil saja aku Jongin oppa. ck kau ini" Jongin terkekeh mendengar Baekhyun yang selalu formal padanya.

"baiklah Jongin oppa. tapi mungkin aku harus membiasakannya terlebih dahulu oppa"

"hmm gwenchana. ayo kita segera kembali pada anggota tim yang lain" Jongin menyampirkan tasnya yang berisi kamera di punggungnya dan mulai berjalan diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

.

.

"kalian sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan kalian? bagaimana jika hari ini kita makan bersama kudengar ada kedai ramen enak di dekat sini" Luhan yang menjadi salah satu tim dengan Baekhyun mengajak semua anggota timnya untuk makan bersama

"ide bagus, sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama" ucap Jongdae dengan semangat dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh anggota yang lain termasuk Baekhyun.

"mianhae, aku tak bisa ikut bersama kalian hari ini. aku ada urusan dengan seseorang" Kyungsoo salah satu rekan tim Baekhyun menolaknya karena ada urusan penting dengan seseorang.

"aku tahu Kyungsoo pasti akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya. karena ku dengar kekasihnya itu pulang dari luar negeri. Ya nikmatilah waktu berkencan kalian Kyung" Luhan berucap dan membuat semburat merah tercetak jelas dipipi Kyungsoo membuat yang lain terkekeh dengan senyum malu-malu milik Kyungsoo.

"woah aku baru tahu Kyungsoo memiliki seorang kekasih" ucap Baekhyun

"kemana saja kau selama ini Byun ? kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan cinta pertamamu yang tak kunjung datang" Sehun meledek Baekhyun sambil terkekeh

Baekhyun mendelik kesal pada Sehun karena kini teman satu timnya menertawakan dirinya.

"Cepatlah move on Byun, siapa tahu saja cinta pertama mu sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau tak mungkin bisa memilikinya jika begitu"

"yak dasar albino menyebalkan !"

Sehun justru semakin tertawa terpingkal - pingkal melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kesal padanya. Karena melihat wajah kesal teman seperjuangannya saat kuliah dulu itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan bagi Sehun.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Cuaca dikota Seoul saat ini begitu panas. Terik matahari yang bersinar membuat tubuh siapa saja seperti terasa terbakar. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun, seusainya ia istirahat makan siang, gadis itu berjalan kembali menuju gedung dimana ia bekerja.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah dering telepon masuk di ponselnya. Sambil berjalan ia merogoh ponsel yang ada didalam tasnya tanpa melihat kedepan. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berada dihadapannya.

Ketika ia berhasil mendapati ponselnya, tubuh mungilnya menubruk seseorang yang ia yakini adalah seorang pria. Tubuh mungilnya nyaris jatuh jika saja sepasang lengan kekar berbalut kemeja putih tak menopang pinggangnya.

Waktu seakan berhenti berdetak saat kedua iris bulan sabitnya beradu dengan iris kelam milik seseorang yang kini menopang tubuhnya. Seseorang yang delapan tahun selalu mengisi setiap relung hatinya. Park Chanyeol malaikat sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

"gwenchanayo?" suara itu, suara yang masih sama saat pertama kali menanyakan keadaannya delapan tahun yang lalu.

"ne, gwenchanayo" Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia

"lain kali kau harus melihat matamu kedepan ketika sedang berjalan"

"ne, mianhaeyo, gamsahabnida sun..." ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat pria itu justru mendapat telepon dari seseorang dan pergi dari hadapannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya.

Baekhyun kecewa karena sepertinya pria itu tak mengingat dan mengenalinya. Namun senyum sumringah tetap ia tunjukkan karena pada akhirnya ia bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya itu.

.

.

.

"sepertinya kau sedang bahagia, kulihat dari tadi kau terus tersenyum dan melihat ponselmu. ah aku tahu kau bertemu dengan cinta pertamamu dan sekarang kau sedang bertukar pesan dengannya, benarkan ?" Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat senyuman malu-malu yanh Baekhyun tunjukkan

"bagaimana kau tahu aku bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku? " Baekhyun ikut terkekeh karena Kyungsoo tahu jika ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

"ahaha tergambar jelas diwajahmu yang bahagia itu. jadi kau sudah berhasil menghubunginya kembali?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi ikut bahagia

"belum,, aku hanya bertemu dengannya, namun sepertinya ia melupakanku. mengingat ia bahkan tak mengenaliku kemarin" senyuman Baekhyun luntur begitu saja mengingatnya

"hmm mungkin ia belum sadar jika itu dirimu Baek. Kalian sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu jadi mungkin ia mengira jika saat bertemu denganmu itu bukan dirimu. Jangan bersedih seperti itu. tetap semangat Byun Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo memberi semangat pada Baekhyun.

"ya kau benar Kyung. gomawo"

.

* * *

 _^^ChanBaek^^_

* * *

.

Dua hari kemudian, Baekhyun kembali istirahat makan siang ditempat biasa yang ia kunjungi sebagai restauran langganannya. Ia juga mengharapkan jika ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol di jalan yang sama saat pertama kali ia melihatnya kembali.

Diiringi senandung kecil yang ia siulkan, Baekhyun berjalan dengan riangnya. Akan tetapi saat ia berada didepan jendela restaurant langganannya, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menyuapi seseorang yang menjadi rekan kerjanya.

 _"aku tahu Kyungsoo pasti akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya. karena ku dengar kekasihnya itu pulang dari luar negeri. Ya nikmatilah waktu berkencan kalian Kyung"_

sekelibat ucapan Luhan tempo hari terngiang kembali di pikirannya. Jadi kekasih Kyungsoo yang Luhan maksud adalah Chanyeol? cinta pertamanya?.

Hati Baekhyun rasanya seperti dihujam oleh benda yang tajam. Seakan harapan dan cintanya kandas begitu saja. Selama delapan tahun Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol , namun pria itu justru telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah berfikir jika takdir cintanya akan seperti ini.

Tak bisa dibendung lagi, setetes liquid bening pun mengalir dengan mulus di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Perasaan sedih menjalar ditubuhnya. Tak ada lagi senyuman bahagia yang ia tampilkan diwajahnya. Semuanya terasa hambar. Baekhyun juga menjadi sosok yang begitu menggilai pekerjaannya agar semua perasaan sedihnya hilang.

Atasannya menjadi senang dengan sikap Baekhyun yang begitu rajin bekerja. Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun ditunjuk untuk bertugas di luar kota selama beberapa bulan. Awalnya Baekhyun ingin menerima tawaran dari atasannya itu. Namun ia menimang-nimang kembali tawaran tersebut.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun berkunjung ke restauran langganannya. Dan lagi-lagi ia melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan. Melihat itu semua membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan kuku jarinya, mendadak suasa hatinya menjadi panas. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya kembali untuk memasuki restauran tersebut.

Baekhyun duduk termenung didalam ruang kerjanya, ia melihat penampilan dirinya didepan cermin. Semuanya tetap biasa saja, ia masih terlihat cantik. Kemudian ia menyandingkan wajahnya dengan foto Kyungsoo yang bersamanya. Senyum miris pun terpantri dibibirnya.

Dibandingkan dirinya yang begitu sederhana dengan kacamata tebal terbingkai dimatanya, Kyungsoo memang terlihat begitu sempurna. Mata doenya yang terbinar dan tubuhnya yang begitu indah serta bibir berbentuk hati saat tersenyum itu memang lebih memikat hati pria manapun didunia ini. Jelas saja Chanyeol lebih terpikat pada sosok Kyungsoo yang sempurna. Apalagi bagaimana tutur kata Kyungsoo yang begitu lembut itu membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin iri padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan benci pada Kyungsoo menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Seketika setan didalam tubuhnya keluar dan memberikan nasehat-nasehat buruk yang mempengaruhi akal sehatnya.

Dan sosok lembut Baekhyun kini telah hilang digantikan dengan sosok Baekhyun dengan segala ambisinya.

.

.

.

"ugh aku tak tahu jika Byun Baekhyun sahabatku terlihat begitu cantik jika tak memakai kacamata tebal kesayangannya itu" ucap Sehun menggoda Baekhyun ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu sempurna saat ini. Rambut panjangnya yang biasa ia kuncir kini tergerai dengan bebasnya. Mata bulan sabitnya yang biasa terbingkai kaca mata persegi kini terlihat begitu mempesona dipadukan dengan lensa yang terpasang di bola matanya. Pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan pun terlihat berbeda dari biasanya

Istilah itik buruk rupa yang merubah dirinya menjadi angsa yang begitu mempesona menggambarkan sosok Baekhyun saat ini.

"woah kemana saja sahabatku yang satu ini ? kau terlalu terpaku pada kecantikan gadis rusa itu saja hingga membuatmu tak pernah menyadari kecantikan sahabatmu ini. berarti selama ini kau menganggap aku begitu jelek. huh aku kecewa padamu" Baekhyun berpura-pura merajuk pada Sehun membuat Sehun gemas padanya

"ck begitu saja merajuk. Bukan begitu maksudku. sahabatku ini selalu terlihat cantik bagiku, tapi untuk saat ini kau terlihat semakin cantik. ya walaupun begitu, bagiku Luhan tetaplah nomor satu" ucap Sehun dengan cengiran khasnya membuat Baekhyun gemas dan mencubit pinggangnya

"dasar albino menyebalkan ! cepat nyatakan perasaanmu pada Luhan, sebelum Luhan menjadi milik orang lain"

"tenang saja, secepatnya Luhan akan menjadi milik Oh Sehun, dan saat itu terjadi kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarkan kabar bahagia itu" seru Sehun dengan begitu percaya diri

"ya aku menunggu saat semua itu tiba"

.

* * *

.

.

Tak terhitung beberapa orang yang bertemu sapa dengannya terkagum dengan penampilan berbeda Baekhyun sekarang. Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, mendengar nama itu membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal pada wanita itu. Ia pun memiliki cara yang begitu licik untuk membuat hubungan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kandas.

"Kyung, aku ingin bercerita padamu"

"kau ingin bercerita apa? katakanlah"

"begini, aku ditugaskan oleh senior Jung untuk bertugas diluar kota entah sampai beberapa lama, namun aku tidak bisa meninggalkan oppaku yang kini terbaring dirumah sakit karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Kedua orang tuaku sedang bertugas diluar kota , jadi tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan oppaku sendirian. aku benar-benar bingung Kyung... Apalagi senior Jung mengatakan jika tugas ini begitu aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana" Baekhyun memasang wajah sedihnya membuat Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan iba.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat iba padanya.

"aku turut prihatin padamu Baek, eum bagaimana jika aku yang menggantikanmu melakukan tugas yang senior Jung berikan? jadi kau bisa mengurus oppamu hingga sembuh?"

"tapi apa tidak merepotkanmu Kyung? lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? apa dia mengizinkannya?" tanya Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak enak hati dengan Kyungsoo

"itu urusan yang mudah, kau tenang saja" Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus padanya

"ah terima kasih Kyung,, kau adalah wanita yang begitu baik. terima kasih banyak . kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya pada senior Jung sekali lagi terima kasih Kyungsoo" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan tersenyum bahagia karena rencana memisahkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berhasil.

Dibalik tubuh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

Drama yang Baekhyun mainkan begitu sempurna. Setelah Kyungsoo pergi menjalankan tugasnya dan mendengar jika hubungan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kandas, Baekhyun mulai melancarkan peran selanjutnya.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Dua minggu setelah Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan memilih meninggalkan dirinya, Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang begitu pendiam. Tak ada lagi pancaran kebahagiaan yang terpancar dikedua matanya.

Tentu tak mudah melupakan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Selama hampir tiga tahun pria itu menjalin hubungan dengan sang mantan kekasih. Dan tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan lagi Chanyeol akan melamar gadis yang kini telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu.

Hati Chanyeol terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Akan tetapi Chanyeol tidak menyerah, ia akan tetap menunggu sang wanita datang kembali padanya. Rasa cintanya begitu besar pada Kyungsoo, hingga membuat Chanyeol bertekad menunggu wanita itu dan memilikinya kembali.

Hanya saja Chanyeol tetaplah manusia biasa. Hatinya memang masih terisi oleh satu nama, namun perasaannya bisa goyah kapan saja. Apalagi dihadapannya kini terdapat satu wanita cantik yang sedikit demi sedikit menggeser nama Kyungsoo dalam hatinya. Byun Baekhyun.

.

oOo

.

Tepat satu bulan Kyungsoo pergi, Chanyeol menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan Baekhyun, wanita yang menjadi juniornya saat sekolah. Chanyeol juga baru mengingat jika Baekhyun adalah gadis yang pernah ia tolong saat gadis itu akan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol salah paham, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Baekhyun hanya terpeleset saat ia akan mengambil sebuah bunga teratai yang berada di danau belakang sekolah. Dan ketika Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya itu Chanyeol terkekeh karena ia telah salah paham padanya.

Kepribadian Baekhyun yang begitu lucu dan manis itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit melupakan Kyungsoo. Apalagi ketika ia mengenalkan Baekhyun pada kedua orang tuanya ia merasa senang karena kedua orang tuanya begitu menyukai Baekhyun. Bahkan sang ibu menyebut Baekhyun sebagai calon menantu kesayangannya.

Dua bulan sudah Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Semua terasa baik-baik saja, hanya lama kelamaan Chanyeol merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Chanyeol merasa jika ia telah mengkhianati Kyungsoo.

Dan puncak kegelisahaannya terasa saat sang ayah mengatakan jika dirinya akan menikah dengan Baekhyun secepatnya.

Sikapnya berubah menjadi semakin dingin. Jujur saja Chanyeol merasa sangat kesal dengan sikap sang ayah yang terlalu terburu-buru memutuskan sesuatu.

Ia bahkan meluapkan kekesalannya pada Baekhyun -sang kekasih-. Chanyeol banyak mengacuhkan Baekhyun dan mengabaikan gadis itu. Chanyeol juga menjadi lebih menyukai menghabiskan waktunya untuk memandangi foto Kyungsoo yang berada digaleri ponselnya.

"apakah ponselmu lebih menarik perhatianmu dibandingkan dengan aku?"

ucapan Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya yang menyadarkan Chanyeol saat ini. Terlebih melihat wajah kecewa dari gadis itu membuat Chanyeol merasa seperti orang yang begitu keterlaluan. Tak seharusnya Chanyeol melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Baekhyun.

Dan setelah itu, Chanyeol tak lagi mengacuhkan sang kekasih dan menjalin hubungan seperti biasanya.

.

.

* * *

.

Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah sering mengacuhkan Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol berinisiatif mengajak Baekhyun ke taman bermain. Lagi pula tak ada salahnya ia mulai mencoba lebih memperhatikan kekasihnya itu. Ia bahkan mengajak Baekhyun menggunakan kendaraan umum dan beralasan jika akan lebih menyenangkan pergi berdua menggunakan kendaraam umum seperti di drama yang selalu ibunya tonton.

Melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang begitu bahagia mau tak mau membuat perasaan hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuh Chanyeol. Desiran halus yang terasa itu membuat ada sesuatu debaran kecil didalam hatinya. Chanyeol bahkan terpesona pada senyum cantik yang dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Namun, disaat hatinya mulai mencoba membuka lembaran baru dengan sesorang yang tanpa terasa mengisi kekosongan hatinya, seseorang yang membuat hatinya kosong dan hampa itu justru hadir kembali dan membuat perasaannya porak poranda.

Chanyeol bimbang tentu saja, haruskah ia memilih masa lalunya yang masih ia simpan direlung hatinya? ataukah ia harus memilih masa depannya yang kini mulai menyingkirkan masa lalunya itu dihatinya?

.

.

Takdir dari Sang Maha Kuasa memang sangat tak terduga. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari dimana Chanyeol menggenggam sebuah tangan yang ia bayangkan akan menjadi takdirnya kelak, namun justru tangan lain lah yang kini berada digenggamannya.

Dan disaat ini pula hatinya menjadi gelisah terlebih melihat seseorang yang ia pikirkan menjadi takdirnya itu kini melihatnya menggenggam tangan lain dengan perasaan yang sama sakitnya dengan dirinya.

.

.

Lain halnya dengan kedua orang yang saling mencintai namun terpaksa tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama itu. Justru seseorang tengah tersenyum bahagia karena apa yang telah ia mimpikan itu menjadi kenyataan. Menikah dengan pria yang amat sangat ia cintai membuat perasaan Baekhyun begitu bahagia.

Baekhyun tak peduli jika perasaan Chanyeol padanya tidak sebesar rasa cintanya. Asalkan ia bisa memiliki pria itu seutuhnya, Baekhyun merasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ia juga tak peduli dengan perasaan terkhianati dari Kyungsoo. Lagi pula Baekhyun merasa jika ia lebih berhak memiliki Chanyeol dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo mengatakan kata 'pengkhianat' padanya pun Baekhyun tak begitu memperdulikannya. Baekhyun justru mengatakan hal yang membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain diam dan melihat orang yang ia cintai berdiri di deoan altar bersama dengan orang lain.

"terserah saja jika kau mengatakan aku pengkhianat atau apapun itu ! . lagi pula aku yang lebih mengenal Chanyeol dan mencintainya terlebih dahulu sebelum dirimu ! Kau hanya lebih beruntung memilikinya dibandingkan diriku. Jadi sekarang saatnya kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini"

kata-kata itu menjadi penutup antara perdebatan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sebelum acara pemberkatan pernikahan dimulai.

.

.

.

Akan tetapi sesuatu yang dilakukan dengan cara yang tidak baik, tidak akan membuat semuanya menjadi sempurna. Begitu pula dengan hubungan percintaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Semuanya hancur begitu saja saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan acara pernikahan antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah bergulat dengan perasaannya, Chanyeol memilih untuk bersama dengan masa lalunya yang memang masih sangat ia cintai sampai kapanpun.

Sakit itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan. Namun ia harus menerima semuanya. Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Dan Baekhyun rasa , inilah akhir dari semuanya.

.

* * *

 _e)(o_

* * *

.

Chanyeol, satu nama yang akan terus Baekhyun simpan didalam hatinya. Walau pria itu tak bisa menjadi miliknya saat ini, Baekhyun berharap jika dikehidupan selanjutnya nanti Chanyeol akan menjadi miliknya.

-byurrrrrr-

Tubuh Baekhyun jatuh semakin dalam. Rasa malu dan pedih yang ia rasakan membuat akal sehatnya hilang begitu saja. Gadis itu lebih memilih menjatuhkan dirinya didalam air sungai yang begitu dalam dan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit air mulai merembes masuk ditubuhnya dan nafasnya mulai tersendat. Baekhyun kemudian menutup kedua matanya memasrahkan dirinya pada Yang Maha Kuasa dan berharap Tuhan akan memaafkan semua kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

Ia juga berharap jika Tuhan mengizinkan dirinya untuk bertemu kembali pada sosok Chanyeol dimasa depan. Karena Baekhyun akan selalu mencintai lelaki itu sampai kapan pun.

"selamat tinggal Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

END

* * *

 ** _a/n :_**

Yang kemarin pada kesel sama Chanyeol, yakin sekarang masih kesel juga sama dia? :D

sekuelnya sudah ya :D

semoga kalian suka ^^

annyeong ~~~ Saranghae :*

RnR for last? ^^


End file.
